1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for indicating quantity of fuel of a vehicle and more particularly to an improved apparatus for indicating quantity of the fuel of a vehicle by which the accuracy in indicating quantity of the fuel is improved twice compared to the conventional apparatus of the kind.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for indicating quantity of fuel of a vehicle according to the known art indicates fuel quantity by an angular displacement of a fuel gauge pointer in one direction only. In addition, a fuel gauge of the known kind tends to be miniaturised along the general trend of electrical attachments of vehicles in that direction, so that it is difficult to increase the extent of angular displacement of the pointer. As a result, an angular displacement of the pointer corresponding to the change in quantity of the fuel became relatively small and the accuracy in indicating fuel quantity was not always high. In the conventional art, the angular displacement at the most has been set at about 120.degree. and no more. Accordingly, the angular displacement of the pointer corresponding to the change in fuel quantity was relatively small, which adversely affected accuracy in reading quantity of the fuel. Where such apparatus was used as a means of reading quantity of the fuel left in the vehicle, there was a danger that fuel was consumed unexpectedly while the vehicle was running. Therefore, the object of this invention is to improve the conventional apparatus for reading quantity of the fuel of a vehicle, to enhance the accuracy in reading fuel quantity, and to provide an apparatus having a wider range of applications to be described.